Movements of Fire and Shadow
As the war between the Alliance and the Centauri grows more intense, Sheridan must contend with rogue Narn and Drazi generals who want to take drastic action. Lyta and Franklin uncover a startling truth behind the Centauri campaign. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Peter Jurasik as Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as G'Kar Guest Starring *Wayne Alexander as Drakh *Josh Clark as Kulomani *Joshua Cox as Lieutenant David Corwin *Damian London as Regent *Thomas MacGreevy as Minister *Bart McCarthy as Daro *Robin Sachs as Na'Tok Featuring *Neil Bradley as Doctor Literada Varda Cast Notes *Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Lennier, Vir Cotto, Lyta Alexander, Elizabeth Lochley, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction Elizabeth Lochley records a log on the tense events on Babylon 5 since the conflict, which is escalating. The Draxis Colony was attacked by the Centauri, and even more Centauri on the station are being attacked as a result. Medlab is doing what they can. John Sheridan visits Lochley with more reports from Garibaldi – Jumpgates are now being attacked. Lochley notes that is crazy, and Sheridan is afraid it means they may even attack B5. Lochley is confident in her new orders for B5's defense, and not even the Centauri will attack until the White Star fleet gets involved. Sheridan then says he has ordered just that. Act I Delenn sees something is up with Sheridan and asks what it is. Sheridan is concerned about their supply of White Stars. They need more, and so he has asked Susanna Luchenko to join the Minbari project of building a Destroyer class White Star. Luchenko will agree publicly, but only when the Minbari agree first. Delenn agrees to talk to the Minbari about it, though Sheridan insists this be done discretely, which means Delenn must go herself via hyperspace – a dangerous journey now. Delenn is not scared, and leaves to make preparations. Vir Cotto anxiously awaits Stephen Franklin and Lyta Alexander in his new discrete quarters. He has a favor to ask: the Drazi have not returned Centauri bodies after confrontations, and he wants them to go there and put pressure on them to make sure they are not being tortured and are really dead. Franklin agrees, though Alexander notes she will have to ask for a higher fee than usual. She states her fee is 500k credits, and does not negotiate with him. Londo Mollari is still imprisoned with G'Kar on Centauri Prime. G'Kar suggests he should go, but Mollari says he may be doing more good here. It is obvious that the Regent must be confronted directly, and therefore Mollari needs supporters, which he could gather by simply having his presence known in the cell. As they talk, however, a bright light knocks them unconscious and the wall opens up. Mollari is dragged out. Act II Mollari is wheeled through a corridor by aliens, taken to a room. He is scanned while dreaming, a device placed on his head and operated on. He starts to wake, and sees the aliens, but they will not answer him. Another alien peers at him and states he "will be sufficient." He passes out again and wakes up in the cell, supposing it was all a dream. He now is certain he needs to get out, but without losing face. G'Kar then has an idea and induces vomiting. Mollari then is let out by the guard. On B5, Lochley arrives at an Interstellar Alliance meeting with Michael Garibaldi and ambassadors Kulomani, Na'Tok and Daro. They each admit they have held their own with White Star help. Lochley asks about consolidating forces, as they each have unique experience and were hit differently, but it is clear they will not directly work with each other. Sheridan cuts the argument off and asks about the enemy's strategy. Garibaldi notes the Centauri seems to have two teams: one offense and one defending bases, with no communication between. Na'Tok admits that is not typical of them. Sheridan wants to know their goals, but none of them can answer. Sheridan notes that itself is odd. Lochley is called away. Na'Tok notes they can be more aggressive, but Sheridan wants to know more, and absolutely refuses the idea of hitting Centauri Prime itself, as it is a civilian target. Lochley learns from David Corwin there is a Centauri cruiser in hyperspace. Weapon systems are not active, but, oddly, there are no life signs. Lochley realizes they are going to destroy the jump gate and she immediately orders the ship destroyed. They are able to, but just barely. Later, Daro convinces Na'Tok (while viewing a video of the jump gate incident) that the humans do not have the stomach for war and wants to hit Centauri Prime. Na'Tok is with him. Act III Delenn, with Lennier on board, gets a call from Sheridan to catch up. Meanwhile, Franklin and Alexander arrive on Zhabar and have trouble finding the hotel. They are being followed. On Centauri Prime, Mollari is trying to convince ministers that the Regent is not to be trusted. Cholini, however, repeats the same line that they are only defending themselves and anything else is propaganda. Mollari has an uphill battle to climb. Garibaldi informs Sheridan of the impending attack of Centauri Prime by the Drazi and Narn, and asking Sheridan to stop them. Franklin and Alexander meet a Drazi in their hotel room who tries to tell them there are no Centauri bodies, but Alexander realizes he is lying about something. Just then, they are attacked, but Franklin quickly shoots one attacker and Alexander oddly forces one of them to kill themselves (shocking Franklin). She turns back to the first Drazi and gets a location from his mind forcefully, demanding he take them there. Act IV Delenn's White Star is attacked by four Centauri ships in hyperspace. Franklin and Alexander reach the location, though all they find are many black pods in a large room. Alexander recognizes the devices, but they are attacked before they can investigate too much. Mollari finds Virini in his room, who says he has made good on his promise to meet Mollari one more time "before the end." Mollari asks him if he gave the order for the attacks, and he admits it, "after a fashion." He then admits he is tired of being in charge, and, oddly, that his time is over and it is Mollari's time soon. Franklin and Alexander show Sheridan the pod – it is a Shadow device, capable of remotely controlling the ships. They either suppose the Regent is in collaboration with other aliens using the technology or a third party is doing so without their involvement. Sheridan realizes there is no strategy, and that whoever it was wanted the Narn and Drazi to attack Centauri Prime. Garibaldi must reach them before it is too late. Act V Lennier and Delenn survived their attack, but most of the others are dead. They are now in danger of going beyond the hyperspace beacons. Lennier is not sure if the distress call is actually on. Meanwhile, the Narn / Drazi fleet close in on Centauri Prime while Virini is oddly noting it will be a good night. Mollari says Virini has a long time to live, but the Regent goes on, saying he will be dead by morning, continuing to mention "they" without explaining. He then says the last thing he had to do is done – sending away all the ships defending the planet and turning off the planetary defense network. Mollari, stunned, backs away and leaves. As G'Kar writes in his cell and Mollari exits the Palace, the fleet arrives and fires mercilessly. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 5 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. References External Link * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 5 episodes